In two studies, we will examine whether food restriction potentiates responses to marijuana and nicotine. In study I, the effects of a 24-h fast on subjective effects of marijuana and its self-regulated intake will be examined in experienced marijuana smokers. In study II, the effects of a 3-day restricted diet on cigarette consumption and biological exposure to tobacco smoke will be examined in regular cigarette smokers.